Food Wars: Gyakushuu no Sarpin
by Writer Nightpen
Summary: Seorang pemuda Indonesia masuk ke Tootsuki karena ingin meneruskan mimpi kakeknya. Jalan mendaki telah menunggu. Undecided pair.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_

Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing (Shokugeki no Soma oleh Yuuto Tsukuda _et al._ ), kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

 _Peringatan Pengarang:_

Fic ini mengandung retcon, info yang diciptakan, dan hal yang tidak canon secara umum. Membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan bingung mana yang canon dan mana yang bukan, memiringkan kepala, facepalm, dan dalam kasus ekstrim dapat menimbulkan rasa sakit di bagian-bagian tubuh tertentu. Kehati-hatian pembaca sangat dianjurkan. Resep dan cara memasak dalam cerita ini tidak akurat walau diusahakan realistis.

* * *

 _"Pin, coba elu pikir..."_

 _"Pikir apaan kong?"_

 _"Sepanjang jalan ke sini lu kan liat. Restoran ape yang paling banyak?"_

 _"Restoran... Jepang ye kong?"_

 _"Bener, Pin. Dari sejak engkong mude ampe jaman sekarang, makin banyak restoran Jepang buka di Jakarte ni. Engkong takut, suatu ketika makanan kite dipandang sebelah mata di mane-mane. Makanan rendahan, kagak cocok dimakan nyonye dan tuan gedongan!"_

 _"Oo... gitu ye kong?"_

 _"Iye... Maka dari entu, elu harus bisa entar, bikin makanan kite berjaye di mane-mane! Biar nyonye dan tuan yang di Jepang sono juga bangga makan masakan Betawi!"_

 _"Iye kong! Aye janji entar bakal buka warung masakan betawi di Jepang! Tar engkong boleh makan gratis seumur idup di warung aye!"_

 _"Tah, itu baru namenye jagoannye engkong! Gimane, bahannye elu udah siapin?"_

 _"Udeh kong! Jeroan ama dagingnye udah aye rebus terus potong-potong, susunye udah aye keluarin dari kulkas, tomatnye juga udeh aye potongin!"_

 _"Sip. Susunye susu sapi perawan kagak?"_

 _"Kagak tau kong. Emang ade?"_

 _"Ya kagak lah, mana ade sapi perawan ngeluarin susu. Yuk ah kita kemon!"_

 _"Siap kong!"_

* * *

 _ **Food Wars: Gyakushuu no Sarpin**_

 _A Shokugeki no Soma fanfiction_

 _Prolog: Satu Melawan Jepang_

* * *

"Duh... Kok gue mimpi gini lagi ya..." Gumam seorang pemuda sambil menggeliat bangun. Rambut pendeknya hitam, dan perawakannya sedang. Azan subuh yang membangunkannya pagi itu, sama seperti sehari-hari.

"Pin, ente udah bangun?" Panggil sebuah suara lelaki dari luar pintu kamar.

"Udah beh, bentar!" Balas sang pemuda sambil turun dari tempat tidur.

"Elu masak sarapan ye! Kite ade tamu," ujar sang lelaki diikuti suara langkah kaki menjauh.

Tak berapa lama, sang pemuda yang sudah mandi itu pun siap di dapur. Dengan tenang, ia melihat sekeliling, memikirkan apa yang akan ia masak hari ini untuk ayah dan tamunya. Rempah dan bumbu berjajar rapi di rak di atas kompor seperti disusun seorang koki profesional, sementara kulkas yang terbuka menampakkan berbagai bahan makanan siap masak.

"Hoo, kau tampak berbeda dari yang terakhir kali aku ke sini dulu," ucap sebuah suara dari belakang sang pemuda. "Sekarang punggungmu sudah nampak lebih seperti punggung koki."

"Bang Joe?" ucap sang pemuda kaget sambil menghadap ke arah suara. "Kirain siapa tamu Babe, ternyata Abang toh."

"Yaa begitulah," ucap lelaki yang dipanggil Joe itu sambil tertawa. "Masaklah, aku ingin melihat seberapa jauh kamu sudah berkembang."

"Boleh, siapa takut?" Balas sang pemuda sambil tersenyum.

Sang pemuda pun bekerja. Gerakannya cepat dan terukur, bak seorang juru masak berpengalaman. Tak seberapa lama, dapur itu pun dipenuhi aroma gurih masakan yang sedang dibuat.

"Sup daging, ya," ucap Joe sambil mengendus udara dapur yang dipenuhi aroma kaldu.

"He eh," balas sang pemuda sekenanya. "Kupikir karena Bang Joe udah lama ga ke Jakarta, harus makan masakan Betawi nomor satu juga dong. Resep warisan Engkong Ali nih."

"Haa, kita lihat apa kamu sudah boleh diangkat jadi pewaris restoran soto betawi Pak Ali," ucap Joe sambil tertawa kecil.

Tak sampai tiga puluh lima menit kemudian, semangkok soto betawi bersama nasi sudah terhidang di hadapan Joe. Uap dari masakan itu berkepul-kepul, menyebar aroma sedap ke seantero dapur. Tak ingin lama menunggu, Joe pun menyendok soto dalam mangkuk itu lalu menyiramkannya ke atas nasi. Setelah puas dengan beberapa adukan, sang lelaki pun menyendokkan campuran kuah, daging, dan nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Gimana? Persis kan sama buatan engkong Ali?" Ucap sang pemuda sambil tersenyum.

"Hampir persis dengan buatan pak Ali, tapi... ada yang lain di sini. Ini pasti bukan resep asli beliau," balas Joe sambil menatap sang pemuda dengan pandangan mengukur.

"Yaa begitulah," ucap sang pemuda sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku pakai susu kotakan, soalnya di sini susah kalau mesti pakai susu sapi perawan kayak resepnya engkong. Selain itu, masakan bang Joe kan biasanya rasanya ga setajem bikinan orang sini, jadi bumbunya juga dikurangin."

"Tapi itu belum semua, kan?" ujar Joe sesudah menelan sesuap nasi bercampur daging dan kuah soto.

"Emang dah, bang Joe koki internasional beneran. Kagak ade yang lepas!" kata sang pemuda sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Kaldu daging yang kupakai ini rebusan kedua yang sedikit diencerkan dengan lebih banyak susu, jadi rasanya lebih ringan dari lazimnya soto betawi. Selain itu ada juga kecap asin karena bang Joe kan baru datang... biasanya orang yang habis capek lebih suka rasa yang lebih asin."

"Hoo. Matamu jeli, calon chef memang harus begitu," ucap Joe sebelum mengganti bahasanya menjadi bahasa Jepang. "Bagaimana pelajaran nihongo-mu? Sudah lancar?"

"Sudah. Saya belajar dari Meguro-sensei setiap ia ada waktu," balas sang pemuda dengan bahasa Jepang pula. "Ujian tingkat N2-ku lolos kemarin."

"Bagus. Kau sudah siap masuk Tootsuki," balas Joe dengan bahasa Jepang sambil mengacak rambut sang pemuda. "Bagaimana? Apa kau siap bertarung dengan calon-calon chef muda dari seluruh dunia? Apa kau siap membawa nama Indonesia di medan perang kuliner Jepang?"

"Aku siap, Saiba-sensei," jawab sang pemuda dalam bahasa Jepang sambil mengacungkan jempol.

* * *

Sekian bulan kemudian, awal tahun ajaran di Jepang…

* * *

Pagi itu, sang pemuda Indonesia yang berjanji akan membuka warung masakan betawi di Jepang sedang duduk di hadapan seorang lelaki paruh baya. Ia sudah menjalani wawancara awal dan mengisi beberapa formulir dibantu sang lelaki. Hidupnya di sekolah kuliner elite dunia itu akan ditentukan sebentar lagi.

"Baiklah, surat-surat kepindahan sekolah anda sudah selesai diproses dan anda diperbolehkan untuk mengikuti ujian masuk Sekolah Kuliner Tootsuki..." ucap sang pewawancara sambil sejenak memastikan pengejaan nama pemuda asing di hadapannya. "...Sarupin Binjari-san. Tinggal satu lagi kolom isian yang dibutuhkan."

"Kolom apa itu?" Tanya sang pemuda. "Oh, dan nama saya Sarpin bin Jali. Bin dan Jali-nya dipisah."

"Oh, begitu... maaf kalau pengucapan saya salah, saya belum pernah menemui nama seperti anda di Tootsuki sebelumnya..." Ucap sang pewawancara sambil mengangguk. "Anda diharuskan untuk memilih sebuah nama Jepang yang akan digunakan selama anda bersekolah di Tootsuki. Ini tradisi sekolah untuk memudahkan siswa-siswa asing untuk membaur."

"Begitu ya..." Ucap Sarpin sambil menggaruk dagu. "Apa nama ini harus ditulis dengan kanji?"

"Tidak juga, tapi bila anda lebih memilih nama yang ditulis dengan kanji maka nama yang anda pilih tidak boleh sama persis dengan nama dan nama keluarga siswa lain selama setidaknya lima angkatan ke belakang," kata sang pewawancara menjawab pertanyaan Sarpin.

"Kalau begitu... Saya pilih nama Yuuki Takemon," ucap Sarpin sambil mengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan kanji nama barunya di sana sebelum mengangsurkannya pada sang pewawancara. "Takemon sebagai nama keluarganya."

"Yuuki Takemon, ya... Biar saya lihat di database dulu..." Ujar sang pewawancara sambil membaca sejenak tulisan Sarpin lalu mengetikkan nama pilihan itu ke dalam komputer. "Ah, nampaknya nama pilihan anda belum pernah ada di database Tootsuki. Biar saya input dulu... Oke, selesai. Selamat datang di ujian masuk Sekolah Kuliner Tootsuki, Yuuki Takemon-san. Semoga anda bisa masuk dan lulus dari sini dengan prestasi yang memuaskan. Wawancara dan ujian praktek akan dilakukan nanti pukul sepuluh di ruang yang sudah ditentukan. Selamat berjuang."

"Terima kasih," ucap Sarpin sambil menerima tanda peserta yang diserahkan sang pewawancara.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well what can I say. Ceritanya Shokugeki no Soma menarik dan saya ngeship Souma/Megumi =))


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** :

Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing (Shokugeki no Soma oleh Yuuto Tsukuda _et al._ ), kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

 **Peringatan Pengarang** :

Fic ini mengandung retcon, info yang diciptakan, dan hal yang tidak canon secara umum. Membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan bingung mana yang canon dan mana yang bukan, memiringkan kepala, facepalm, dan dalam kasus ekstrim dapat menimbulkan rasa sakit di bagian-bagian tubuh tertentu. Kehati-hatian pembaca sangat dianjurkan. Resep dan cara memasak dalam cerita ini tidak seratus persen akurat.

* * *

 _ **Food Wars: Gyakushuu no Sarpin**_

 _A Shokugeki no Soma fanfiction_

 _Chapter 1: Dua Lawan Dua_

* * *

Cuaca musim semi yang masih agak dingin menerpa wajah Sarpin saat ia berjalan keluar dari kantor administrasi tempatnya diwawancara. Beberapa pemuda dan gadis tampak berjalan ke arah yang sama, mungkin peserta ujian seperti dirinya. Sambil mencari penanda ruangan ujian, Sarpin mengagumi sekolah Tootsuki yang luas dan rimbun penuh pohon.

"Hei," ucap seseorang sambil menepuk bahu Sarpin. "Ikut ujian juga?"

"Iya," balas Sarpin sambil menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. "Kau juga ikut?"

"Begitulah. Namaku Souma Yukihira. Kau nampak seperti orang asing," ucap sang pemuda berambut merah sambil tersenyum, nampaknya lega.

"Er, namaku harusnya Yuuki Takemon, tapi panggil saja Sarpin," balas Sarpin. "Katanya sih tradisi sekolah untuk siswa asing."

"Saru-pin? Saru kan artinya monyet... Bukan maksudku menghina, ya," balas sang pemuda sambil tersenyum dan menawarkan jabat tangan.

"Ah, aku tidak merasa terhina kok. Toh Hideyoshi Toyotomi juga dipanggil monyet kan oleh Nobunaga Oda," balas Sarpin sambil menyambut uluran tangan Souma.

"Hahaha, betul juga! Aku suka caramu berpikir, Sarupin-san. Beberapa orang yang tadi kuajak bicara sombong sekali... Hanya karena bapak mereka punya restoran di kota, mereka pikir mereka lebih hebat dariku," Ujar Souma sambil menepuk bahu Sarpin. "Nampaknya kita berdua bisa jadi teman baik, Sarupin-san!"

"Baguslah, aku lega bisa berteman dengan orang sepertimu," balas Sarpin sambil tersenyum.

"Boleh!" balas Souma sambil menepuk bahu kawan barunya itu. "Sekarang ayo kita cari ruangan ujian kita!"

Tepat pukul sepuluh, kedua pemuda yang baru bertemu hari itu pun masuk ke dalam sebuah aula tempat para peserta ujian berkumpul. Mereka masih mengobrol ketika dua orang gadis berseragam sekolah memasuki ruangan dan meminta perhatian para peserta. Sarpin dan Souma langsung merasakan ketegangan yang memuncak ketika bincang-bincang sopan di sekitar mereka berhenti dan berganti bisik-bisik bernada penuh segan dan ketakutan.

"Selamat datang, para calon murid baru tingkat menengah Akademi Kuliner Tootsuki. Nama saya Erina Nakiri dan saya ditugaskan untuk menguji kalian dalam ujian masuk ini," ucap gadis berambut pirang panjang, nada bicaranya penuh ketegasan dan wibawa yang menyusur tipis batas kesombongan. "Hisako, bacakan ketentuan dan susunan ujian."

"Saya akan membacakan susunan ujian untuk hari ini," ujar gadis kedua, rambutnya pendek dan berwarna merah gelap. "Para peserta akan menjalani wawancara dalam grup berjumlah sepuluh orang berdasarkan asal pendidikan, dan kemudian akan diuji dalam ujian praktek memasak. Ujian pertama mengharuskan para peserta memasak tiga masakan, lalu mereka yang lolos akan…"

"Hmph. Terlalu lama…" sela Erina sambil tersenyum sinis. "Begini saja. Bawa masuk meja bahan ke sini."

Bisik-bisik antara peserta ujian pun semakin santer saat gadis berambut merah tua itu mendorong sebuah meja besar beroda ke tengah, di belakang Erina. Sang gadis pirang pun berjalan berkeliling meja itu sejenak, sebelum memilih sebuah telur.

"Kalian akan memasak satu masakan dengan bahan utama telur dalam waktu dua jam," kata Erina sambil memperlihatkan telur yang dipegangnya pada para peserta ujian. Sarpin melihat beberapa peserta mulai berkeringat, padahal cuaca di luar dingin dan ruangan yang mereka huni sekarang tidak pengap. "Hanya masakan yang bisa membuat lidahku tergugah yang akan diluluskan. Peserta yang merasa tidak mampu dipersilahkan mengundurkan diri sekarang juga dengan cara keluar melalui pintu masuk."

Tak ayal, para peserta ujian yang tadi begitu percaya diri langsung berlari tunggang langgang ke pintu yang ditunjuk Erina. Souma dan Sarpin hanya terdiam dengan mulut terbuka. _Sebegitu mengerikannyakah ujian masuk sekolah ini?_ pikir Souma dengan wajah pias.

"Oi… beneran nih…" ucap Sarpin dalam bahasa Indonesia sambil memandang sekelilingnya. Ruang pertemuan yang tadi dipenuhi tujuh puluhan orang sekarang hanya dihuni empat.

"Kok mereka jadi lari keluar begitu ya…" gumam Souma dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Entah…" balas Sarpin sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Hmh, sudah kuduga mereka semua akan lari begitu diberi kesempatan… orang-orang tak berguna, buang-buang waktuku saja," ucap Erina sambil mendengus. "Hisako, setelah ini kita ada urusan lain? Lebih baik kita memasak untuk pesanan konglomerat Minase itu…"

"Eh? Err… tidak ada Erina-sama, saya diberi tahu kalau ujian ini setidaknya akan makan waktu empat sampai enam jam jadi saya mengosongkan jadwal anda siang dan sore ini…" balas gadis bernama Hisako itu sambil mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil dari kantong dadanya.

"Hoo? Baguslah, kita bisa mencoba resep itu di dapur pribadi kita," ujar Erina sambil tersenyum.

"Dapur pribadi… kita…?" ucap Hisako pelan, semu merah muda merayap naik menuju pipinya.

"Oh? Apakah kau sudah tidak sabar lagi mencicipi masakanku, Hisako?" balas Erina sambil mengangkat dagu Hisako, membuat pandangan mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Hal-looo~? Kami masih di sini, kapan kami boleh mulai memasak?" tanya Sarpin dengan suara agak keras sambil mengacungkan tangan.

"Eh? Masih ada yang tertinggal…" desis Erina sambil mengunci pandangan pada dua orang yang tersisa di ruangan itu.

"Nakiri-sama sudah bilang kalian boleh mengundurkan diri, kan? Kenapa belum keluar?" sergah Hisako sambil berusaha menekan balik semu merah yang merona di pipinya.

"Ya, berarti jelas kami **tidak** mengundurkan diri Nona," Souma menjawab pertanyaan sang sekretaris sambil tersenyum penuh kepercayaan diri.

"Baru ujian masuk, kok sudah kabur. Sayang sekali," timpal Sarpin sambil tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, kupuji keberanian kalian berjalan ke tiang gantungan kalian sendiri. Ikuti kami," kata Erina sambil mulai berjalan ke sebuah pintu yang lebih kecil di seberang ruangan. "Hisako, file mereka."

"Ini, Erina-sama," ujar Hisako sesudah menarik keluar dua lembar profil singkat dari dalam map. "Souma Yukihira dan Yuuki Takemon. Keduanya berasal dari keluarga pemilik restoran kecil… atau setidaknya begitulah yang tertulis di sini. Takemon sendiri adalah siswa pindahan dari luar negeri…"

"Hmph, koki-koki kelas dua seperti mereka tak mungkin bisa memuaskan Lidah Dewa milikku," ucap Erina agak keras sambil membaca kedua dokumen itu sekilas. Keadaan seterusnya hening selama beberapa menit dalam perjalanan mereka menuju dapur tempat ujian memasak akan dilakukan.

"Waah, dapurnya luas sekali! Seperti restoran bintang lima saja!" seru Sarpin sambil segera berkeliling, memeriksa kelengkapan yang ada dengan antusiasme anak lima tahun dalam toko mainan.

"Wuah, pisaunya bagus!" timpal Souma tak kalah bersemangat. "Berani taruhan, ini baja Tanegashima yang terkenal itu!"

"Kalau kalian sudah cukup mengagumi fasilitas sekolah Tootsuki ini, kalian boleh mulai memasak!" seru Erina ketus. "Karena aku sedang merasa kasihan, kalian kuberi satu kesempatan lagi untuk mengundurkan diri!"

"Ya, kukira jawaban kami masih sama," ujar Souma sambil menyeringai. "Kami hanya harus membuat lidahmu tergugah, kan?"

"Satu pertanyaan," ujar Sarpin sambil mengacungkan tangan. "Apa saya boleh memakai bahan yang saya bawa sendiri? Ada bahan penting masakan saya yang tidak ada di sini."

"Apa? Kau berani bilang bahwa dapur Tootsuki ini tidak lengkap?" sergah Hisako sambil menggebrak meja. "Dapur ini saja punya bahan-bahan dengan harga yang cukup untuk membuat restoran kelas duamu bangkrut! Kau bisa memasak makanan Eropa dan Asia apapun di sini, jangan cari alasan!"

"Kami warga Asia **Tenggara** masih jadi anak tiri, nampaknya," balas Sarpin sambil meletakkan tas sandangnya di atas meja, matanya tajam membalas tatapan Hisako. "Dapur ini tak menyediakan kunyit, lengkuas, santan, sereh, dan ketumbar… semuanya bahan yang lazim dipakai oleh masakan **India**. Cabe yang disediakan bukan jenis cabe yang cocok… kalau cabe ini yang dipakai, rasanya tak akan keluar. Kalau saya memasak dengan bahan setengah-setengah seperti ini, bisa menangis orang sekota Payakumbuh karena rasa masakan warisan mereka rusak dihina."

"Apa? Beraninya kau-" seru Hisako dengan nada suara yang semakin meninggi.

"Sudah, Hisako," potong Erina tegas sebelum sang sekretaris bertindak lebih jauh. "Takemon-kun, bila dapur sekolah Tootsuki ini tidak bisa menyediakan bahan khusus yang penting dalam masakanmu, aku minta maaf. Kami bisa mencoba mencarikan bahan yang kau perlukan, tapi kau harus mengerti kalau kami mempersiapkan dapur ini dengan bahan yang lebih umum dipakai dalam kegiatan belajar-mengajar di sekolah ini..."

"Tidak perlu, Nakiri-san. Saya sudah mengira kalau negara kami masih akan dianggap kampung bekas jajahan, jadi saya datang dengan persiapan memadai," balas Sarpin, tatapan tajamnya melunak. Dengan tangkas ia mengeluarkan beberapa kotak dari dalam tasnya, diikuti sebungkus cabe rawit merah dan sebuah toples plastik transparan berisi bubuk kecoklatan. "Santan, rawit, dan bumbu pemasak khusus. Ini saja cukup."

"Baiklah. Kau kuizinkan memasak dengan bumbu itu," ucap Erina sambil menghembuskan nafas. "Kalau sudah tidak ada lagi, mulailah memasak! Jangan buang waktuku lagi!"

"Baik!" balas kedua peserta ujian dengan bersemangat.

"Erina-sama, saya…" ucap Hisako dengan suara pelan.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya bertindak membela resepnya, sama seperti juru masak manapun di dunia ini," balas Erina sambil duduk di sebuah kursi. "Jangan sampai kau memalukan nama sekolah ini dengan menolak orang secara tidak adil, Hisako."

"B-baiklah, Erina-sama…" ucap Hisako sambil tertunduk.

"Lagipula, koki yang terlalu tergantung dengan bahan seperti Takemon jelas koki kelas dua," lanjut Erina sambil mendengus. "Aku tak berniat meluluskan dia. Bau tepung bumbu yang ia bawa itu menyengat sekali, rasanya pasti sangat keras dan tidak enak."

...

Beberapa belas menit berlalu, dan kedua pemuda itu pun memasak masakannya masing-masing. Souma mencampurkan beberapa bahan ke dalam panci besar untuk membuat rebusan kaldu, sementara Sarpin mengocok beberapa butir telur dengan tepung sebelum menggorengnya tanpa minyak di atas wajan teflon. Erina dan Hisako memperhatikan keduanya dengan seksama, mengukur segala keunggulan dan kelemahan yang dipunyai kedua peserta ini dengan pandangan tajam.

"Hei Sarupin, kau masak apa?" tanya Souma sambil berjalan ke arah Sarpin yang sedang memotong-motong dadar telur yang baru matang.

"Oh ini? Namanya randang talua," ucap Sarpin sambil meneruskan memotong. "Kok kamu ke sini? Sudah selesai?"

"Oh, belum. Rebusan kalduku rasanya masih agak lama," balas Souma sambil tersenyum. "Yang jelas ini bakal jadi menu istimewa restoran Yukihira nomor delapan!"

"…nama yang aneh," balas Sarpin sambil menyelesaikan potongannya. "Mungkin masakanku lebih lama beresnya, sih."

"Masa? Kita cuma punya waktu dua jam, lho," timpal Souma.

"Memasak rendang betulan malah butuh setidaknya setengah hari," balas Sarpin sambil meyeringai kecut. "Aku bisa dihajar uni Wita kalau aku ketahuan masak rendang dengan api sebesar ini…"

"Ueh… selamat berjuang deh ya. Aku harus mengecek rebusan kalduku," ucap Souma sambil meninggalkan Sarpin.

"Awas gosong!" canda Sarpin sambil membuka panci yang ia pakai menjerang campuran santan dan bumbu pemasak. Uap berkepul keluar dari rebusan itu menyebarkan aroma khas ke seluruh penjuru dapur.

"Erina-sama, aroma itu…" ucap Hisako sambil membaui udara. Matanya segera tertuju pada Sarpin yang sedang merasai kuah kari miliknya.

"Ya… dia memasak kari, tapi dengan telur. Bukan pilihan buruk, tapi aku sudah pernah merasakan berbagai macam kari buatan alumni kita sebelumnya dan telur bukanlah bahan yang umum dipakai dalam kari…" balas Erina sambil menggaruk dagu. "Tapi aroma ini… tidak seperti apa yang pernah kubaui sebelumnya. Dia bilang tadi dia berasal dari Asia Tenggara? Mungkinkah itu tadi bubuk bumbu kari gaya Asia Tenggara?"

"Tapi kenapa ia menggoreng telurnya terlebih dahulu?" tanya Hisako retoris. "Omelet yang disiram kuah kari…? Aneh sekali?"

"Peserta kita yang satu lagi… membuat telur orak-arik?" balas Erina sambil mengalihkan matanya pada Souma yang sedang menggoreng telur.

"Seperti yang bisa diharapkan dari anak pemilik restoran kecil…" ucap Hisako sambil mendengus.

"Hoo… puding?" ujar Sarpin sambil berjalan mendekati adonan kaldu kental yang sedang didinginkan di dalam loyang di atas meja.

"Istilahnya aspic. Ini dibuat dari rebusan kaldu sayap ayam, soyu, dashi, dan sake," ucap Souma sambil menyelesaikan menumis telur orak-ariknya. "Yap, dengan ini selesai!"

"Cepat, ya," kata Sarpin sambil menggeser-geser loyang berisi aspic itu, membuatnya bergoyang. "Masakanku minimal sejam lagi."

"Wah, nyaris juga ya… sekarang saja sudah empat puluh lima menit lebih," balas Souma sambil meniriskan telur orak-ariknya, membuang minyak berlebih yang ada di dalamnya.

"Hei, peserta ujian dilarang saling bekerjasama!" tukas Hisako ketus.

"Bagaimana bisa saling bekerja sama, masakan kami saja seperti barat dan timur," balas Sarpin dengan nada datar.

"Biarkan saja, Hisako," balas Erina yang masih duduk bersilang kaki di dekat pintu masuk. "Dua tukang masak kelas dua ini tak akan bisa lolos…"

"Yah, dari mana kita tahu sebelum mencoba," sambar Souma sambil menaruh telur orak-arik buatannya di dalam mangkuk berlapis kertas tisu tebal, lalu mencoba kekerasan aspic yang didinginkan dengan es batu itu. Sarpin sendiri berjalan menuju panci kedua yang sedang duduk di atas api, lalu mengangkat apa yang sedang direbus di dalamnya. "Oh, sudah keras. Saatnya ini dipotong…"

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan saat Souma memotong puding kaldu buatannya kecil-kecil dan Sarpin mengangkat panci kedua yang tertutup itu dari api kompor. Kedua pengawas ujian itu melihat dengan mata tajam, tak sabar menunggu hasil kerja kedua 'tukang masak kelas dua' itu. Kadang Hisako membisikkan sesuatu pada Erina, dan Erina membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Yak, masakanku selesai!" seru Souma sambil menghidangkan semangkuk nasi panas beruap di samping mangkuk berisi telur orak-arik, tepat ketika jam dinding menunjukkan waktu telah berlalu satu jam. "Menu rahasia nomor delapan restoran keluarga Yukihira, nasi tabur telur!"

"…Nasi tabur telur?" gumam Erina dengan nada setengah mencibir. "Kau pikir kau bisa memuaskan Erina Nakiri ini dengan makanan sesederhana itu? Kau ini mau menghinaku ya?"

"Tentu saja, ini bukan nasi tabur telur biasa," ucap Souma, kepercayaan dirinya masih terpancar keluar tanpa berkurang. "Hanya di saat nasi panas dan telur _soboro_ ini bersatu, maka kekuatan sebenarnya dari masakan ini akan keluar!"

"Erina-sama, itu-!" ucap Hisako sambil menunjuk mangkuk berisi telur orak-arik buatan Souma. "di sela-sela telurnya…"

"Hoho~ nampaknya memang pengawas ujian di sekolah ini bermata jeli!" puji Souma sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku mengerti… kau memotong kecil-kecil aspic yang tadi kau buat lalu mencampurkannya dengan telur soboro…" ucap Erina sambil menggaruk dagu.

"Ya, dan itulah kenapa soboro-nya harus disejukkan lebih lama~" balas Souma percaya diri sambil menuangkan campuran telur dan aspic itu ke atas nasi panas. "Sekarang cicipilah, sebelum nasinya dingin!"

"Baiklah, biar kucicipi. Hidangan yang menarik…" ucap Erina sambil mengambil sesuap campuran nasi, kaldu, dan telur soboro itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Mmhp-!"

* * *

 _Surga, di atas atap dunia._

 _Di atas awan inilah sang dewi Erina Nakiri tinggal, jauh dari hiruk-pikuk dan kekotoran dunia. Surga di mana hanya ada malaikat-malaikat bersayap putih yang melayani segala kehendak sang dewi._

 _Tapi kali ini, terjadi sebuah kekacauan di surga._

 _Surga yang tadinya serba teratur, sekarang jungkir balik oleh kerusuhan akibat penyusup dari dunia. Para malaikat berbalik menyerang sang dewi, bulu sayap mereka yang dahulu setia melayani kini berbalik menjadi senjata._

 _Bulu-bulu hidup itu menjadi alat penyiksa ketika mengelus kulit Erina, membawa campuran perasaan yang asing untuk sang dewi. Di satu sisi nyaman dan lembut, tapi di sisi lain membangkitkan sesuatu yang tidak dikenal sang dewi. Erina Nakiri, sang dewi nan tak tersentuh itu pun menginginkan rasa itu. Lagi dan lagi, hingga kehausan akan sensasi ini mengalahkan akal sehatnya._

 _Surga itu, kini sudah bukan surga karena telah mengenal nafsu dunia._

* * *

"Haahn…" desah Erina tertahan saat selesai menelan masakan Souma. Wajahnya bersemu merah, dan nafasnya sedikit memburu. Lututnya nampak saling beradu, hampir tak mampu menyangga tubuh di atasnya.

"E-… Erina-sama?" tanya Hisako agak kuatir.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Hisako. Hanya… sedikit kaget. Ya, begitulah…" jawab Erina sambil menghela nafas, mengendalikan sensasi yang berkecamuk dalam jaringan syarafnya.

"Bagaimana, enak kan?" ujar Yukihira sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hmph… jangan sombong dulu, peserta ujian pertama…" ucap Erina sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang, akhirnya selesai mengendalikan diri. "Dan kau, peserta kedua, sampai kapan kau mau memasak?"

"Masih ada waktu, kan?" balas Sarpin sambil menoleh ke arah tiga orang penghuni ruangan itu. Dari tadi ia sedang duduk dekat kompornya, memperhatikan masakannya dengan seksama.

"Kalau Erina-sama mau menilai masakanmu sekarang hidangkan!" sambar Hisako sambil melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Ah, kalian ini tidak sabaran sekali… ya sudahlah, untung terpikir membuat hidangan lain sembari menunggu yang utama matang…" ucap Sarpin sambil mendengus dan membuka panci tempat ia menjerang masakannya sejak lebih kurang satu jam yang lalu itu.

"Nnh? Aromanya… berubah?" ucap Erina ketika membaui aroma yang menguar keluar. "Ini… minyak?"

"Minyak kelapa, tepatnya. Proses memasak membuat santan melepaskan minyaknya ke dalam masakan," ucap Sarpin sambil menyendok keluar dua butir telur dari satu sisi panci tertutup itu dan menaruhnya di sebuah piring datar, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. "Silakan, kalio talua anda sudah siap."

"Kario… tarua? Bukannya tadi kau bilang nama makanannya randang tarua?" ujar Souma sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala. "Sejenis kare?"

"Yap," ujar Sarpin sambil tersenyum. "Masakan khas Sumatra Barat, sedikit berbeda dengan kare. Bisa dibilang ini adalah tahap kedua dari masakan yang kumaksudkan."

"Tahap kedua? Hoo, menarik menarik!" ucap Souma antusias.

"Tahap pertama, saat santan matang dan masih mengandung banyak kuah, disebut gulai. Masakan ini secara fisik hampir sama dengan kari asli dari India dan kari dari daerah lain sekitar Sumatra seperti Singapura dan Malaysia," papar Sarpin sambil menjelaskan pada ketiga audiens dalam ruangan itu. "Tahap kedua, saat kuahnya sudah berkurang sekitar dua pertiga sampai tiga perempatnya, disebut kalio. Kalio lebih berminyak dan kaya, kadang salah disebut sebagai rendang oleh orang awam. Kalio daging sering dipakai dalam rijstaffel Belanda sebagai hidangan dagingnya. Tahap ketiga dan terakhir, saat kuahnya sudah habis menguap semua dan bumbunya terkaramelisasi, barulah bisa disebut randang atau rendang yang sejati."

"Ooh… hebat, hebat… tak kusangka ada cara memasak seperti itu. Seni memasak di daerahmu ternyata dalam juga!" ucap Souma sambil tertawa dan menepuk bahu Sarpin. "Jadi, tunggu apa lagi nona pengawas ujian? Silakan dicicipi!"

Sedikit ragu-ragu, Erina memotong salah satu telur itu dengan sendok, hanya untuk menemukan kuning telur yang tidak keras sepenuhnya dan masir di tengah telur. Dengan dahi berkernyit, ia menyendok sedikit kuah kalio itu ke atas potongan telur yang sudah dipisahkannya.

"Mmhn~!?" desah Erina ketika potongan telur itu mendarat di tengah lidahnya.

* * *

 _Panas, begitu panas._

 _Udara musim semi yang tadi begitu sejuk dan nyaman, kini menjadi panas membakar ketika menyentuh tubuh Erina. Api itu dimulai di tenggorokan sang gadis, lalu menjalar ke perut, mulut, dan seluruh anggota badan. Uap panas lolos keluar dari hidung dan mulut sang gadis, sementara pakaian yang tadi membalut tubuhnya memijar dan terbakar meninggalkan kulit yang merah bagaikan bara. Rambut Erina, panjang dan pirang, kini mulai menari bak lidah api yang menjilat-jilat ke segala arah._

 _Erina Nakiri telah habis terbakar, dan di tempatnya kini berdiri perwujudan api hidup, personifikasi gairah yang menggelora menyala-nyala._

* * *

"Hnaaa~" desah Erina sambil melonggarkan kerah bajunya dan membuka blazer yang dari tadi ia kenakan. "Panaaass…"

"Erina-sama?" seru Hisako sambil menahan semu merah muda yang merayap naik ke pipinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan-jangan… obat perangsang?"

"M-masa? H-hei, jangan main-main Sarupin-san!" seru Souma tak percaya.

"Errr… aku berani jamin dalam bubuk itu tak ada obat-obatan apapun…" balas Sarpin sambil garuk-garuk kepala. "Cabenya malah sudah dikurangi… Apa iya uni Wita usil membuatnya dengan campuran cabe jawa juga? Ah, tak mungkin…"

"Hisakooo…" desah Erina sambil menjatuhkan diri ke bahu Hisako, dahi dan tengkuknya basah oleh keringat yang tiba-tiba merembes deras dari kulit putih sang gadis. "Ga-… gaga…"

"Erina-sa-… Hiii?!" seru Hisako ketika ia menopang tubuh Erina yang berkemeja putih standar seragam Tootsuki itu. Mata sang sekretaris segera tertumbuk pada dua organ yang membuat keberadaan mereka diketahui dari balik kemeja putih itu. "Ba-bagaimana bisaaa!?"

"Dia tak apa-apa?" tanya Souma sambil memiringkan kepala sebelum menudingkan jarinya ke arah Sarpin. "Hei Sarupin, ini salahmu!"

"Aku juga mana tahu kalau dia tak tahan pedas! Masakan ini kubuat seperti layaknya resep dalam kepalaku, tidak kurang atau lebih!" hardik Sarpin sambil menyorongkan piring hidangan kalio telur itu pada Souma. "Kalau tak percaya, rasakan saja sendiri!"

"Baik!" balas Souma sambil memotong telur yang masih utuh dengan sendok lalu menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut. "Hmm…? Ooh, enak! Rasanya kaya sekali, apalagi putih telurnya tetap lembut dan kuningnya tetap lembab! Bagaimana kau bisa membuatnya seperti ini?"

"Telur mollet," balas Sarpin sambil mendesah lega. Bisa gawat kalau teman barunya ini juga terpengaruh dan menampakkan gejala seperti Erina. "Telur yang direbus sampai kulitnya bisa dikupas, namun kuningnya tidak sampai keras sepenuhnya. Resep gulai telur di Indonesia biasanya memakai telur yang direbus sampai matang kemudian digoreng sebentar hingga permukaan putihnya mengeras seperti kulit, namun ini inovasiku."

"Hoho… hebat kau!" ujar Souma sambil menawarkan tos yang diterima Sarpin. "Dengan ini kau pasti lulus!"

"Tidak! Kalian berdua tidak lulus karena saling bekerjasama untuk meracuni Erina-sama!" potong Hisako sambil memapah Erina yang setengah sadar keluar dari ruangan dan membanting pintu. Beberapa detik mereka terdiam, sebelum beratnya keadaan menyadarkan mereka.

"APAAAA!?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Endingnya agak gantung ya :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing (KanColle oleh Kadokawa, TouRan oleh Nitroplus), kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

 **Peringatan Pengarang:**

Fic ini mengandung retcon, info yang diciptakan, dan hal yang tidak canon secara umum. Membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan bingung mana yang canon dan mana yang bukan, memiringkan kepala, facepalm, dan dalam kasus ekstrim dapat menimbulkan rasa sakit di bagian-bagian tubuh tertentu. Kehati-hatian pembaca sangat dianjurkan. Resep dan cara memasak dalam cerita ini tidak seratus persen akurat.

* * *

 ** _Food Wars: Gyakushuu no Sarpin_**

 _A Shokugeki no Soma Fanfic_

 _Chapter 3: Tahu Lawan Dunia_

* * *

Sebulan kemudian, Akademi Kuliner Tootsuki pun membuka pintunya untuk tahun ajaran baru. Para siswa yang baru kembali dari liburan musim dingin pund dikumpulkan di salah satu lapangan terbuka dalam kompleks akademi Tootsuki untuk apel pembukaan tahun ajaran baru. Kebanyakan siswa ini adalah wajah-wajah lama yang sudah menghadiri Tootsuki sejak tingkat dasar, setingkat sekolah menengah pertama. Hari ini, dua pemuda unik dengan ambisi tinggi akan menjadi bagian dari institusi ini.

"Kau masih bersikeras memakai seragam lamamu di atas seragam restoran?" tanya Sarpin sambil meregangkan tangan.

"Hei, ini kebanggaan pribadiku. Jangan kau utak-atik, murid," jawab Souma sambil menyeringai.

"Siapa yang muridmu?" balas Sarpin sengit.

"Tapi kau kan murid ayahku, jadi kalau kau tinggal denganku ya kau jadi muridku!" balas Souma sambil tertawa-tawa.

Kedua pemuda itu pun tertawa lepas sambil berjalan bersama menyusuri jalan yang sebulan yang lalu mempertemukan mereka. Dalam rentang waktu sebulan itu, Souma mengetahui bahwa Sarpin adalah murid sang ayah yang memang dipersiapkan sebagai orang Indonesia pertama yang akan menembus ketatnya persaingan Tootsuki; sebaliknya Sarpin pun diberi tahu bahwa Souma adalah putra tunggal 'Bang Joe' yang sangat ia hormati itu. Saat surat panggilan Tootsuki untuk mereka datang dan mereka berdua dinyatakan lulus, Jouichiro pun mengutus Sarpin untuk tinggal di rumahnya bersama Souma.

"Kira-kira kenapa kita disuruh lapor ke panitia langsung, ya?" tanya Sarpin sambil merapikan kerah jas seragam resmi Tootsuki yang dipakainya.

"Entahlah. Aku kira kita akan disuruh berdiri di panggung dan diperkenalkan sebagai murid pindahan… kita memang berasal dari luar sekolah ini, sih," ucap Souma sambil mendekati seorang panitia acara yang berdiri di dekat panggung lalu bertanya tentang tempat mereka harus melapor.

* * *

…

* * *

Erina Nakiri duduk di ruang tunggu di sebelah panggung itu sambil tersenyum. Pidato sang kakek yang membakar semangat para siswa kelas satu Program Menengah Akademi Kuliner Tootsuki untuknya hanyalah kata-kata penghiburan. Selamanya mereka tak akan bisa menjadi nomor satu, selama Lidah Dewa masih ada di Tootsuki.

"Berikutnya, kami akan memperkenalkan dua murid pindahan…"

 _Oh, ada penguji lain yang meloloskan murid pindahan?_ pikir Erina sambil lalu ketika pembawa acara mengumumkan tentang murid pindahan. Tidak setiap tahun Tootsuki menerima murid pindahan, dan kalaupun ada yang diterima biasanya mereka tak bertahan lama.

"Jadi… siapa dulu?"  
"Kita putuskan dengan janken saja, biar adil."  
"Boleh. JAN KEN-"  
"PYON! Ah, seri. Sekali lagi! JAN KEN-"  
"Kalian berdua, cepatlah sedikit! Yang mana juga boleh!"

 _Sejak kapan Tootsuki menerima sepasang pelawak?_ pikir Erina sambil menadahkan tangan, menangkap sebuah kelopak sakura dari ribuan yang sedang berjatuhan.

"Baiklah, karena aku yang menang, aku akan memberikan perkenalan singkat. Namaku Souma Yukihira. Aku tidak menyangka akan diterima di sini, tapi aku tak mau mengalah dengan orang-orang yang belum pernah sekalipun melayani pelanggan. Posisi nomor satu akan kuambil."

"HAAA!?" seru Erina tak percaya. _Itu… satu dari dua juru masak yang membuatku tak sadarkan diri pada ujian masuk sebulan yang lalu…_ pikir sang gadis saat mengintip dari balik celah tirai di samping panggung. _Apa dia mengambil ujian masuk lain? Tak mungkin, Tootsuki menyelenggarakan ujian masuknya hanya satu hari…_

"Mungkin sambutan saya tak bisa mengalahkan sambutan Souma yang heboh tadi, tapi akan saya lakukan. Selamat siang, nama saya Yuuki Takemon. Saya dari Indonesia, dan saya bermaksud untuk menancapkan kuku saya di dunia kuliner Jepang. Kali ini, giliran Indonesia yang akan menjajah dunia kuliner Jepang! Sekian."

"Ini… tidak mungkin…" ucap Erina lirih. Kedua orang yang telah membuatnya tak sadarkan diri pada hari ujian itu masuk ke Tootsuki, satu angkatan dengan dirinya.

"Hoho, sambutan yang cukup menarik," ucap seorang tua bertubuh kekar sambil menyingkap sebagian tirai tempat Erina melihat ke arah panggung dari tadi. Beberapa benda kecil nampak mendarat di panggung, tanda para siswa yang tersinggung sedang melempari kedua murid pindahan itu.

"O-... Ojii-ue," ucap Erina sambil menatap ke arah sang kakek yang sedang tersenyum tipis. "Kedua orang itu…"

"Ya, aku yang meluluskan mereka," ucap Senzaemon Nakiri sambil tertawa kecil. "Belum sehari mereka menginjakkan kaki di sini, sudah menabuh genderang perang. Memang mereka pemuda berdarah panas semua, hahaha!"

"Tapi kenapa, Ojii-ue! Mereka berdua itu cuma tukang masak biasa saja! Masakan mereka saat ujian masuk…" ucap Erina cepat.

"Erina cucuku," potong Senzaemon sambil menatap tajam sang cucu yang sontak terdiam. "Pada saat kau menyantap makanan buatan mereka, apa yang kau rasakan?"

"S-saya… tidak merasakan…" Erina menjawab pertanyaan sang kakek dengan suara lirih, nyaris berbisik.

"Heh, tak mungkin kau tak merasakan apa-apa, keluar saja kau sampai-sampai mesti dipapah. Itulah harga diri yang sedang membutakanmu, cucuku…" ucap sang kakek sambil melipat tangan. "Aku mengawasi kalian sejak diberi tahu ada dua orang yang tidak kabur saat dihadapkan denganmu sebagai pengawas ujian. Setelah Arato-kun memapahmu keluar, aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan ujian dan mencicipi masakan mereka. Dari segi rasa masakan mereka, aku yakin Chapelle sekalipun akan meluluskan mereka."

"T-tapi mereka saling bekerjasama!" seru Erina mencoba membela diri.

"Kau ingat perusahaan Indonesia bernama Randang Chaniago yang pernah gagal menjalin kerjasama dengan Grup Tootsuki beberapa tahun yang lalu? Anak Indonesia itu memakai bumbu istimewa khas mereka… kupikir tak mungkin aku merasakan bumbu itu lagi tanpa pergi ke tempat asal mereka di Sumatra," papar sang tetua keluarga sambil menghela nafas. "Aku cukup yakin, Takemon itu pewaris mereka yang dikirim ke sini. Sedangkan Yukihira sendiri adalah restoran kecil yang namanya harum kemana-mana oleh koki kepala mereka. Mereka berdua jelas bukan orang sembarangan yang tiba-tiba muncul, tapi harga dirimu yang terlalu tinggi membuatmu buta."

"T-tidak mungkin…" desis Erina sambil terduduk di kursi yang tersedia.

"Erina cucuku," ucap sang kakek sambil menepuk bahu sang cucu. "Kau tak bisa menerima keberadaan mereka?"

"Y-ya…" ucap Erina lirih.

"Itu wajar. Bila beberapa ayam jago dikumpulkan di dalam satu kandang, maka mereka akan saling berkelahi hingga tersisa satu jago terkuat," balas sang kakek sambil duduk di samping sang cucu. "Kau adalah berlian yang mungkin hanya muncul satu kali dalam seratus tahun, cucuku. Aku khawatir apabila kau dikumpulkan dengan terlalu banyak kerikil, kilaumu yang terbaik tak akan pernah bersinar… maka aku menerima mereka, dua berlian yang setaraf denganmu, agar kalian semua bisa berkilau dengan kilau yang terbaik."

Keheningan menyelimuti Erina saat sang kakek bangkit berdiri, lalu meninggalkan ruang tunggu itu. Di luar juga mulai terdengar suara langkah-langkah kaki meninggalkan acara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru tingkat menengah Sekolah Tootsuki. Erina masih terpekur.

"Yukihira Souma… Takemon Yuuki…" bisik Erina lirih dengan tangan terkepal yang gemetaran menahan emosi. "Hari-hari kalian di Tootsuki… akan kubuat sesingkat mungkin…"

* * *

…

* * *

"Hmh… tak kusangka sesudah acara pembukaan tahun ajaran langsung masuk kelas…" gumam Sarpin sambil berjalan mengikuti kerumunan siswa yang menuju ke arah gedung tempat kegiatan belajar-mengajar sekolah tingkat menengah dilakukan.

"Hei, murid pindahan!" sapa seorang gadis berambut oranye pendek sambil menepuk bahu sang murid baru. "Sedang tersesat? Ke mana temanmu yang sombong itu?"

"Ah, tidak juga," balas Sarpin sambil menghadap ke arah suara. "Kami dibagi ke dalam dua kelas yang terpisah. Kalau kami disatukan, bisa-bisa jadi duet yang terlalu kuat!"

"Haa? Alasan macam apa itu?" ujar sang gadis yang lebih pendek setengah kepala dari Sarpin itu.

"Bercanda, bercanda," ucap Sarpin sambil tersenyum. "Perkenalkan, Yuuki Takemon… tapi panggil saja Sarpin. Aku lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama lahirku."

"Hoo… aku Yuuki Yoshino. Ini temanku sejak kelas dasar, Ryouko Sakaki," ucap sang gadis sambil memperkenalkan gadis semampai yang berjalan di belakangnya. "Kami berdua dari kelas I-1A. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ah, kebetulan sekali, nampaknya aku sekelas dengan kalian," ujar Sarpin sambil menghembuskan nafas lega. "Aku khawatir tak ada murid yang mau berbaik hati menolong orang asing yang terdampar di sekolah elite ini setelah kehebohan yang kami timbulkan…"

"Mm, kadang memang suasana di sini bisa… kompetitif," ucap Ryouko sambil tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, kok kalian berdua bisa saling kenal? Apalagi mengingat Sarupin-san ini bukan orang Jepang."

"Kami berdua ikut ujian masuk yang sama, dan belakangan aku tahu ternyata ayah Soma kenal dengan keluarga besarku," sang pemuda menjawap pertanyaan Ryouko. "Ia kadang datang ke Jakarta untuk perjalanan bisnis atau sekadar beramah-tamah."

"Ho… ternyata bapaknya hebat juga," ucap Yuuki sambil mengusap dagu. "Sudah kuduga, pasti kalian berdua bukan orang sembarangan kalau bisa masuk ke tingkat menengah Tootsuki sebagai murid pindahan. Setiap tahun banyak yang mencoba, namun hampir semua gagal."

"Yaah, kebetulan penguji kami berbaik hati," ujar Sarpin merendah.

"Yak, itu ruang kelas praktek I-1A untuk tiga tahun ke depan," ucap Yuuki sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu di arah yang mereka tuju. "Di dalam ada ruang ganti untuk berganti ke pakaian chef. Kelas kita akan mulai sebentar lagi."

"Yak, kukira aku akan menuju ruang ganti laki-laki," ujar Sarpin sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu berwarna biru. "Kita ketemu lagi saat pelajaran?"

"Oke~ nama depan kita sama, di absen juga pasti dekat," balas Yuuki sambil tertawa kecil.

Setelah berganti pakaian, para murid kelas I-1A itu pun masuk dalam kelas dan menunggu guru mereka untuk jam pelajaran itu masuk. Sarpin dan Yuuki pun memang ditempatkan di meja kerja yang sama, persis seperti perkiraan Yuuki sebelumnya. Obrolan mereka pun dengan cepat berhenti ketika seorang tua berpakaian chef memasuki ruangan.

"Selamat siang, anak-anak…" ucap lelaki tua yang baru memasuki ruangan itu. Nada suaranya ramah dan tenang. "Sebagian besar dari kalian pasti sudah pernah bertemu dengan saya, namun untuk nama-nama baru yang belum, saya akan memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Chu Jinchou, dan saya akan menjadi pengajar praktek masakan cina semester ini. Praktek kita kali ini adalah memasak masakan khas Shichuan, mapo tahu. Masakan ini…"

"Yah, dapat pelajaran praktek Chu-sensei di awal semester, lumayaaan~" ucap Yuuki sambil membunyikan buku-buku jarinya. "Setengah tidur juga pasti lulus evaluasi!"

"Beliau guru yang murah nilai, ya," timpal Sarpin sambil mencatat dan mencermati resep yang sedang dituliskan seorang asisten di papan tulis.

"Yaa begitulah," balas Yuuki sambil meregangkan tangan. "Selama masakanmu tidak gagal total dari segi rasa, Chu-sensei akan memberimu nilai C atau D. Beliau jarang memberi nilai E."

"Mapo tahu, ya…" gumam Sarpin sambil mengelus dagu.

"Kau bisa memasaknya sendiri? Penilaian Pak Chu biasanya penilaian perorangan, jadi aku mungkin bisa membantumu setelah aku selesai…" ujar Yuuki sambil memasang tudung kain diatas rambutnya yang diikat odango.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Rasanya aku pernah memasak masakan ini," ujar Sarpin sambil tersenyum. "Mau tinggi-tinggian nilai?"

"Anak baru sepertimu menantangku?" balas Yuuki sambil menyeringai. "Siapa takut!"

"…Kalian punya waktu satu setengah jam. Sekarang pukul sepuluh lima belas, jadi kita akan selesai pukul sebelas empat puluh lima. Mulai!" seruan sang guru tua itu pun mengawali kegiatan belajar.

Ruang kelas itu pun segera dipenuhi aktivitas. Mencincang bumbu, memotong bahan, menumis dan menjerang, semua bagaikan menyambut Sarpin ke Tootsuki dengan sambutan yang lain dari yang tadi ditunjukkan di lapangan sekolah. Segala aroma bahan yang memenuhi udara menciptakan kekacauan tanpa terkendali, seolah menegaskan bahwa ia sudah sampai di medan laga.

"Yosh, ayo kita lakukan," gumam Sarpin sambil menghela nafas.

Waktu pun berlalu sementara Yuuki memasak mapo tahunya di depan Sarpin. Sesekali gadis berambut pirang kemerahan itu melempar lirikan ke arah Sarpin yang sedang memasak masakannya dalam panci tertutup. Paling tidak, hingga Sarpin membuka tutup panci itu untuk memeriksa makanannya. Aroma yang menyelinap ke dalam hidung Yuuki begitu kuat, hingga membuatnya bersin.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sarpin setelah mendengar Yuuki bersin.

"Ah, tak apa. paling-paling ada yang menggosip tentangku," balas Yuuki ringan. "Bagaimana, selesai?"

"Mmhm. Kita maju sekarang?" balas Yuuki sambil menuang mapo tahu buatannya ke dalam mangkok saji.

"Ayo," ujar Yuuki sambil melakukan hal yang sama. "Meja 9, kami minta dinilai!"

Asisten guru yang bertugas pun memberikan isyarat mereka untuk menunggu, karena sang guru sedang menilai pasangan kerja yang lain. Beberapa saat kemudian, barulah mereka berdua dipersilahkan maju untuk dinilai.

"Selamat siang, Chu-sensei!" ucap Yuuki sambil tersenyum lebar dan menghidangkan masakannya. "Mapo tahu spesial Yuuki Yoshino, silakan!"

"Bersemangat seperti biasa ya, Yoshino-kun," balas sang guru sambil tertawa kecil. "Mari, saya coba masakanmu."

Beberapa saat berlalu dalam ketegangan selama sang guru menyendokkan sesendok makan masakan Yuuki ke dalam mulut lalu mengunyahnya. Ekspresi Yuuki sendiri tetap penuh semangat, seolah yakin nilainya tak akan menurun.

"Hmm. Ini enak, nak… rasa lemak ayam yang kaugunakan membuat kontras yang menarik dengan rempah-rempah," ucap sang guru sambil meletakkan sendok setelah mencicipi mapo tahu milik Yuuki. "Lebih enak dari buatan restoran terkenal di Yokohama yang pernah kunilai. Kerja bagus, kau kuberi nilai B."

"Terima kasih, Chu-sensei!" ucap Yuuki sambil tersenyum lalu memutar badan dan menepuk bahu Sarpin. "Giliranmu, orang baru. Ingat taruhan kita."

"Siap…" balas Sarpin percaya diri.

"Oho, wajah baru?" tanya sang guru sambil tersenyum ketika Sarpin menghidangkan mangkuk bertutup berisi masakan buatannya. "Siapa namamu, nak?"

"Nama yang saya gunakan di Tootsuki adalah Yuuki Takemon, sensei. Saya murid pindahan yang baru masuk semester ini," jawab Sarpin sambil menganggukkan kepala dengan hormat.

"Begitu… kulitmu lumayan gelap juga, ya. Kau dari luar Jepang, hmm?" balas sang guru berbasa-basi.

"Betul, sensei. Saya berasal dari Jakarta, Indonesia," Sarpin menjawab pertanyaan sang guru sambil mengangguk.

"Oho, Indonesia ya… sebuah negara yang kaya warisan kuliner. Bagus sekali kalau akhirnya ada murid dari sana setelah Tootsuki berdiri selama ini," ucap sang guru sambil menyuapkan sesendok masakan tahu Sarpin ke dalam mulut.

* * *

 _Bahan_ _, Api,_ _Bumbu_ _, dan_ _Cara._

 _Sejak d_ _ahulu keempat_ _unsur berpadu_ _dengan damai,_ _memelihara benih-benih muda dan membuat mereka tumbuh dalam keadaan yang mendukung mekarnya mereka menjadi koki-koki yang andal. Sayang,_ _semuanya_ _membuat banyak koki ini melupakan tujuannya masuk ke dalam Tootsuki. Di balik keamanan tameng bernama recette, mereka semua berlindung. Setelah lulus pun, aku tak yakin mereka ini akan membuat perbedaan dengan sikap mereka._

 _Hanya_ _seorang koki khusus_ _yang mampu mengendalikan keempat elemen_ _itulah_ _yang dapat menghentikan_ _spiral menukik ini. Sekali aku pernah melihatnya, n_ _amun saat dunia membutuhkannya_ _kala itu_ _ia menghilang._ _Baru kini,_ _akhirnya a_ _ku menemukan seorang muda_ _dengan potensi yang setingkat dirinya_ _._

 _Ia berdiri di depanku, dengan mapo tahu yang rasanya pedas membakar dari ujung lidah hingga ke dalam perut_ _._ _Aku yakin pasta cabai yang tersedia untuknya ia habiskan, dan ia masih menambah dengan cabai mentah yang kuah yang seharusnya coklat gelap diubahnya menjadi merah menyala. Rempah-rempah yang ia gunakan pun berbeda takarannya dari resep di papan tulis. Bila mataku ditutup ketika merasakan ini, aku bisa saja mengatakan bahwa masakannya ini bukan mapo tahu._

 _Cara_ _masak miliknya_ _sangat bagus, namun ia masih butuh banyak waktu untuk bisa menguasai_ _kesempurnaan. Ia butuh menguasai keempat elemen itu. A_ _ku yakin,_ _sang koki muda ini_ _dapat menyelamatkan_ _Tootsuki dari stagnasi._

 _Ya, semua akan_ _berubah saat_ _Pangeran Api ini_ _menyerang._

* * *

"Hmm, ini rasa yang sangat unik," ucap sang guru sambil tersenyum teduh setelah menghabiskan dua sendok mapo tahu buatan Sarpin. "Sama sekali tak ada rasa langu atau asam tahu yang tersisa. Tahunya lembut dan mudah ditelan, dan bahan-bahan lainnya memberi tekstur yang bagus. Kau cukup berpengalaman dengan masakan cina nampaknya, nak?"

"Saya pernah dititipkan guru saya di restoran cina di kota kelahiran saya selama sekitar setahun," ucap Sarpin sambil mengangguk.

"Hoo… hanya bermodal pengalaman memasak setahun, kau bisa membuat mapo tahu yang hebat seperti ini… kupikir itu bakat alam, nak," ucap sang guru tua sambil meletakkan sendok. Yuuki yang berdiri di belakang Sarpin hanya manggut-manggut kagum. "Kau juga berani bermain dengan bumbu dan rasa. Jarang ada siswa yang berani memainkan rasa-rasa kuat seperti yang kau gunakan."

"Yah, itu hanya bisa terjadi setelah eksperimen dan latihan selama tahun-tahun berikutnya, Chu-sensei," balas Sarpin merendah.

"Hmm. Baiklah, aku akan memberimu nilai A untuk mapo tahu yang luar biasa ini," ucap sang guru sambil tersenyum. "Kerja bagus, nak."

"Terima kasih, Chu-sensei," balas Sarpin sambil membungkuk hormat, lalu menghadap Yuuki dengan tangan ditempelkan ke dahi. Jari telunjuk dan jempol Sarpin membentuk sudut siku-siku menyerupai huruf L. "Loooser!"

"…Belagu ya kamu, orang baru! Ahahahaha!" seru Yuuki sambil tertawa. "Aku mengalah padamu kali ini! Tapi bersihkan lehermu baik-baik, pertemuan berikutnya aku yang akan menang!"

"Kali lain, nona… kali lain!" balas Sarpin sambil menawarkan jabat tangan yang disambut tepukan oleh Yuuki.

"Good job!" ujar Yuuki sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ah kalian berdua ini…" desah Ryouko yang sudah mendapatkan penilaian sebelum mereka sambil menghembuskan nafas, tak hirau akan dua sorot mata tajam yang mengawasi interaksi Yuuki dan Sarpin itu dari belakang sang gadis semampai.

"Niichan, Niichan…" ucap seorang pemuda bertubuh subur pada pemuda berambut pirang di depannya. "Nampaknya dia kuat juga ya…"

"Ya… tak kusangka dia bisa mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelas pertamanya. Walaupun Chu-sensei murah hati memberi nilai beliau hampir tak pernah memberi A," balas sang kakak sambil mendengus pelan. "Ia tak seribut si Yukihira itu, tapi nampaknya kemampuannya tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja…"

"Jadi, jadi?" tanya sang pemuda gendut.

"Tak perlu mengubah rencana, kita hanya perlu mengubah sasaran saja," balas sang pemuda pirang.

* * *

…

* * *

"Waah… akhirnya selesai juga…" ujar Yuuki sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala. Hari beranjak sore dan kegiatan belajar di Tootsuki telah berakhir. "Rasanya aku ingin cepat pulang dan makan… terus mengurus piaraanku…"

"Dasar gembala sapi," goda Ryouko sambil tersenyum. "Apa rencanamu sekarang, Sarupin-san?"

"Aku harusnya bertemu dengan Souma di Gedung Pusat Kesiswaan," ujar Sarpin sambil menghembuskan nafas. "Kami akan melihat asrama."

"Oh, kalian berencana tinggal di salah satu asrama di kampus?" ujar Yuuki penasaran. "Asrama yang mana?"

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Asrama Kyokusei… Bintang Kutub…?" ujar Sarpin sambil menggaruk dagu. "Itu satu-satunya asrama yang membuka lowongan. Asrama-asrama lain nampaknya sedang penuh, dan kami butuh masuk dengan segera karena rumah Souma lumayan jauh dari kampus."

"Hoo? Kau ingin masuk ke asrama kami?" balas Yuuki yang tersenyum lebar. "Kami berdua anggota asrama itu, lho!"

"Begitukah? Wah, aku benar-benar beruntung berteman dengan kalian," ujar Sarpin lega.

"Tapi Sarupin-san, untuk dapat menjadi anggota Asrama Bintang Selatan anda harus lolos tes memasak," timpal Ryouko sambil melipat tangan di bawah dadanya. "Tak banyak yang bisa lolos, oleh karena itu asrama kami selalu membuka pendaftaran anggota baru."

"Hoo…" ujar Sarpin sambil manggut-manggut. "Ada syarat khusus saat memasak?"

"Tidak ada syarat khusus, sebenarnya," balas Ryouko sambil berjalan. "Saat memasak anda akan diawasi oleh pengawas asrama, dan anda boleh membawa bahan sesuka anda. Kalau anda tak membawa bahan sendiri, anda boleh menggunakan bahan apa saja yang tersedia di dapur… yah, walaupun biasanya tak banyak yang tersisa di dapur setelah Daimido-san memasak untuk makan malam seperti sekarang."

"Oh… kalian tahu di mana aku bisa berbelanja sekarang?" tanya Sarpin.

"Untuk belanja siswa, Tootsuki menyediakan toko swalayan di dekat Dekanat Pusat," ujar Yuuki sambil menggaruk pipi dengan jari telunjuknya. "Mereka menjual keperluan sehari-hari dan bahan-bahan dasar, walau bahan yang dijual tak begitu lengkap. Di sana juga ada ATM."

"Begitukah…" ujar Sarpin lega. "Ya sudah, biar aku belanja dulu. Ada yang mau mengantarku?"

"Aku harus mengecek bebek piaraanku, dia agak sakit sejak kemarin…" ujar Yuuki sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Ya ampun… jangan bilang kau memasukkan bebekmu ke dalam kamar lagi," gerutu Ryouko sambil memijit pelipis. "Cepat pulang sana, sebelum ketahuan oleh Daimido-san. Biar aku saja yang mengantar Sarupin-san, bilang saja dengannya aku akan sedikit terlambat."

"Oke! Jus nasimu mesti diangkat, nggak?" ujar Yuuki sambil mengerling. "Kalau melihat hasil masak Saru-pin tadi siang, bakal ada perayaan lagi nih malam ini."

"Yah, padahal kupikir lebih bagus menua sedikit lagi…" desah Ryouko sambil tersenyum. "Ambil botol nomor 1321 sampai 1323 saja. Yang lain baru masuk kemarin, belum timbul cita rasanya."

"Yap, Souma sudah ku-SMS. Dia sudah berangkat duluan sih," ujar Sarpin sambil mengunci ponsel miliknya. "Kita pergi sekarang, Nona Sakaki?"

"Mari, biar kutunjukkan jalannya Tuan Sarupin," Ryouko membalas godaan Sarpin dengan godaan pula.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ya jelaslah mereka nggak gagal. Terus juga yang agak mencolok di sini mungkin percabangan cerita yang ada. Kejadian yang sama persis dengan canon bakal banyak yang saya skip kalau tidak terlalu berhubungan dengan cerita ini, capek nulisnya *plak* Bibit permusuhan sudah disemaaai, wahahahaha… Oh, dan satu frase yang digaris-bawah saat Sarpin memberi sambutan itu karena dia ngomong bahasa Indonesia.


End file.
